kpopsecretmeme2fandomcom-20200213-history
Classic copypastas
memar, lately I had some excessive earwax problems and I finally got some Earwax removal kit today. I just used it in the shower and my ears feel sooooo refreshed and clean now. It's like a new me! \o/ + i'm age is it too late to turn my life around (http://kpopsecretmeme2.livejournal.com/165722.html?thread=1604746586#t1604746586) + sometimes i like to cover myself with vaseline and pretend i'm a slug + i thought aglio olio was such a basic pasta dish.... + i'm really happy memar i went to the dentist to get my sore tooth taken care of and was given meds for an infection and last night i noticed that the penicillin is not only clearing up my tooth ache but is also clearing up my gallons of vaginal discharge. lol it took a dentist to get rid of my vag goop. i was about to start trying yogurt up my vag before having to head into a doctor. but now i don't have to! \o/ i've had tons of discharge for months and months. i'm so glad it's gone. as well as my tooth soreness. :) + Anon, what you've just said is one of the most insanely idiotic things I have ever heard. At no point in your rambling, incoherent response were you even close to anything that could be considered a rational thought. Everyone in this meme is now dumber for having read it. I award you no points, and may God have mercy on your soul. + SAY SOMETHING ELSE YOU FUCKHOLE UGH I JUST CAN'T WITH YOU AND UR "OH U" WAT YOU THINK UR BADASS NOW OR SOMETHING? HUH UUUGH SF ANNOYING DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I DO FOR MEME? FOR THE GOOD OF ALL ANONS AND YOU JUST SAY "OH U" PUT SOME EFFORT INTO IT OMFG JFC UGHGHGDJKSAK YOU DISGUST ME YOU MAKE ME ANGRY BUT I'M NOT PRESSED FUCK NO AM I PRESSED. JUST STOP ALREADY MY ANUS IS GOING TO IMPLODE + the cassies are staging a revolution in my uterus + sulli moaned as heechul stroked her hard cock + pull your _______ through my vag + idk how are we meant to know + i'm still sat here on memar :( + okay so basically tarmin didnt actually piss himself and you're all a bunch of fucking slimy little dirty liars who think its funny to fucking troll and humilate me into staring at his crotch for like 20 minutes and its not fucking funny i hate this shit meme always full of liars and backstabberes just waiting to have a cheap laugh at others expense well u know what i am sick and tired of this trash you a;ll can go get fucked in a portopotty and laugh ur asses of pretending that someone pissed themself when they really didnt while i go on a fucking scavenger easter bunny hunt to find the evidence when there is none so just fracking fo fuck yourselves you bunch of fag wiping shits i am out of here bye + um because he does so much for suju lol loved by the public for being the sensible more polite one next to leeteuk on variety shows, directing super show 3, helping out choreographers figure out which members go where and how to piece it all together, choreographing dances completely, helping other members with dancing, doing pm most of the work for teukigayo planning, list goes on... + i think i'm in love with chansung anons. i cannot stop thinking about him and i actually imagine what it's like to be his girlfriend or what it is like to be having sex with him. and i sometimes pretend that he's next to me and idk, like hold his hand or smth. why am i like this ;___; + what is like to live in third world? to wake up each morning in a house of clay? bright colored blankets are my window drapes. the street and floor are the same material. mother cooks bibibloop while my lappie charges. what is like to live in third world? + excuse....but i wondering if there is some jay/khun fic some to link for me??? with the sexual. thank you i'm sorry my english. + the ham beast awoke from her slumber. the night had been a hot one and a layer of slimy sweat covered her corpulent form. she would shower later. for now she had but one desire. she heaved her massive weight from the bed and rolled to her computer. in a few moments, she was logged in to her lj account and posting on memar. "2pm <3" she typed before cackling with glee. "we are hottest forever!" + omg! this is great news. i think. ah.. what does it mean for jay?!